


Help

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Late Flights, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Juliet's flight home from a dangerous undercover mission is delayed - so clearly Shawn needs his best friend to help him weather the wait.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Fandom Stocking!

Shawn had everything planned out – which, for Shawn, was a rarity. 

He could see it now –they’d start with a midnight snack, move on to a movie under the stars, and perhaps some afternoon candoodling. Yes, he was planning on canning all of his noodles tonight.

After all, it wasn’t every day that Juliet returned back from a five-month long stint undercover as a roller waitress. 

*** 

He waited for her at the airport but she was late. Later than normal and much later than the ticket indicated she might be, but he was determined not to freak out and start panicking over everything. The last things Jules would want him to actually do was lose his cool and call up a search party and maybe get a wrinkle dog and a box of donuts along the way. 

His fingertip hovered over the redial button for Gus’ number. That he wasn’t exercising his free right as an American citizen to bother Burton Guster at the first possible opportunity showed how much San Francisco had changed him. And how desperately he wanted the entire relationship with Jules to work.\

*** 

“Shawn, I know you did not call me in the middle of my Malibu High rerun.”

“Gus, you’ve seen that whole show twice, once with me. AND you reenacted it with sock puppets.”

“You can’t just TELL people about Malibu High! They have to experience it in 3-D!”

“Aren’t you even a least little bit curious about why I’m calling you up right now.”

“No, because my only guess is that you’re freaking out over Jules being a little bit late.”

“Got it in one. We are ZINGING, Gus, zinging!”

“Zing with someone else tonight, Shawn – Candy just announced to Greg that they’re going to be having the Farnsworth’s triplets, and I am elbows deep in the drama.”

“So what I’m hearing you say is that you’ll be here in twenty minutes.”

He heard a deep sigh. “I’m not bringing donuts and a Dalmatian this time.”

“I was thinking of a shar pei,” he said.

Gus simply hung the phone up on him.

*** 

Shawn found a pinball machine in the arcade by the arrival gate for Juliet’s plane. This is where Gus found him a few hours later, trying to get the high score and an extra ball on his game. 

“I don’t believe you made me do this, Shawn,” Gus complained.

“Gus, it will be more than worth your while. You’ll be able to say hi to Jules here instead of at work, and you’ll have half the donuts.”

“MORE than half of the donuts.”

“Fine, you can take everything but the cinnamon sugar and the chocolate dipped kinds.”

“I’m drawing the line, Shawn! There’s no way you’re going to part me from the delicious chocolate goodness that’s in this box!”

“In what box?” 

Juliet was standing in the doorway of the arcade, and Shawn rushed to her, crushing her in his grip. “I thought something was wrong, you haven’t been answering your texts…”

“I was in airplane mode,” she sighed. “I can take care of myself, Shawn, I promise.”

“I know. You look wonderful. You smell better than the donuts that Gus got you.”

She smiled around Shawn’s shoulder. “Thank you, Gus. Can we go home now?”

“Anything you want,” Shawn said.

“You’ll…have to let go of me first.”

“Oh,” he said, kissing the top of her head before letting go just enough to get his hand in hers’. “OK, let’s roll. And Gus can drive.”

Gus, who had already crammed a donut into his mouth, made some muffled protest, but Shawn and Juliet were already walking away…and he did have a whole delicious box of donuts all to himself.

Fair was fair, he supposed, and hurried up to join them.


End file.
